1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new insecticides, to a number of processes for their preparation and to their use as active compounds, more particularly to their use as pest control agents.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain anthranilamides (e.g. WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO 2007/020877) possess insecticidal properties.
The activity of these compounds, though good, is nevertheless found wanting in certain cases.